This industry sponsored, randomized double-blind, placebo controlled multicenter study is designed to assess the safety and tolerance of intranasal administration of HNK20 in up to 50 children <24 months of age with preexisting conditions that put them at risk of severe lower respiratory tract infection with RSV. This study will also attempt to obtain preliminary information of the prophylactic activity of HNK20 treatment during the RSV transmission season.